1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and specifically to a small lure for underwater use having a weighted head near the hook eyelet and a trailing skirt covering the barbed hook commonly referred to as a "jig". More specifically, the invention relates to a jig that has a controlled rate of descent (rate of fall in water).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contemporary jig or related fishing lure typically involves a metallic head portion molded (e.g., out of lead) around the shank portion of a barbed fishing hook immediately behind the eyelet. A trailing skirt or tail typically consisting of a bundle of individual strands of material (e.g., rubber or plastic) is fastened behind the weighted head to the shank of the hook and extends rearward such as to partially cover the barbed hook.
Several variations and modifications to the jig are also generally known and commercially available. For example, a partially weedless version can be made by adding one or more wirelike extensions directed rearward from the molded head towards the tip of the barbed hook. It is also generally known to attach spinners or the like to such extensions.
Because of their weight, jigs are intended to be used under the water rather than as a surface lure. They are generally characterized by a rather rapid rate of descent or fall in water. This in turn tends to emulate the movement of a minnow or other small fish and allows the angler to attack fish by employing a quick short jerking motion up and down as the lure is retrieved commonly referred to as "jigging". As such, the jig is generally known as an artificial lure particularly suitable and effective for attracting and catching game fish, such as bass, crappies, perch, sunfish, walleye, trout and the like.